Self Service
by Kaslyna
Summary: Amanda offers Nolan a show of sorts. Takes place between 2x02 and 2x03, no real set timeline.


**A/N: This idea popped into my head and wouldn't leave me the hell alone. You're very welcome.**

They're lying together, sweat cooling on bodies, so tangled it's hard to tell where one begins and the other ends. Amanda's blonde hair fans out behind her, and her head rests on Nolan's chest, facing him. He's running a hand through her hair gently, a kind of calming bliss taking over in the wake of their passion.

"That was... incredible," he breathes, breaking the silence as he shifts slightly so he can look down at her face. She smiles a little, tipping her chin up to look at him.

"For me, too," Amanda replies.

Nolan hums a little, then teases, "Better than your vibro?"

Amanda frowns, smacking his arm lightly, "Duh. Nothing can compare to the real thing."

Nolan chuckles, voice husky as he says, "Good to know."

Amanda smirks, an idea forming, "But..."

"But...?" Nolan's eyebrow raises intrigued.

Amanda's voice lowers, "But if you'd like... I could show you, what I do with it."

She watches his eyes darken to navy before he says, "That'd be... interesting."

Nolan watches, enraptured, as she rolls over, turning to fumble around the drawer of her nightstand. He rests his hand on Amanda's bare back, feeling her shiver at his touch. When she rolls onto her back, the sheet has pooled around her lap, nipples puckered from the arousal leftover from earlier and the prospect of another orgasm.

Amanda lets Nolan pull her legs out from under the sheet, placing them slightly parted atop the blankets. She removes the vibro from its case; its phallic shape is generally unremarkable, and slightly shorter than his own cock. Still, the anticipation of seeing Amanda pleasuring herself is enough to make him harden again. Her eyes flick to his member, darkening at the sight of him beginning to stand to attention.

"Take care of yourself while I do this," Amanda tells him, looking into his eyes and biting her lower lip.

He nods, and with that, she presses the button on the vibro that turns it on. Once it has begun to shiver and shake, Nolan watches as Amanda places it on her neck, moaning softly. She watches his reaction as she moves it lower to caress her breasts. He watches, hand slowly moving to hold his cock, as she takes the vibro between her breasts, using the enticing globes of flesh to squeeze the phallic object.

Satisfied with that, she moves the vibro lower, to her stomach. She moans a little as it hits her hip, and by now, Nolan is squeezing himself in his hand, pumping slowly from base to tip and back again while he watches her. His other hand plays with his balls.

"Nolan," her voice is breathy, shaky, as she touches the vibro to her left thigh, then her right, teasing herself. He can see that Amanda is wet and probably aching to be touched in her sex. It takes all his restraint not to do so himself; he wants to see her play with herself.

She presses the vibro against her clit, back bowing upwards at the touch. Her eyes slam shut as she increases the pressure against herself, slowly moving the vibro to create friction. When Amanda needs more, she moves the vibro to her entrance, slowly inserting it before pulling it almost the whole way out. Nolan watches, mesmerized, as she slams it back in. She repeats this move a few times, alternating it with clumsy thrusts. Before long, Nolan realizes he's pumping himself in time with Amanda, and the thought alone has the base of his spine tightening in anticipation of his release. But even now, he'll wait for her; he doesn't want to miss her orgasm for his own.

It doesn't take long for Amanda; finally, she removes the now-glistening vibro before pressing it hard against her clit. Bucking and whining his name, she cums, her body flushing crimson, sweaty and beautiful. It's almost enough to send him over the edge himself, but he keeps himself in check until Amanda comes down from her high, turning her head sleepily towards him.

"Nolan," she gasps, "I want you to do something."

"What?" he asks, voice lower than it has ever been before.

Amanda swallows, "I want to see you cum on my stomach."

He swallows, voice breathy, "Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't want it," she replies, a little annoyed.

So he shifts so he's touching himself over the smooth plane of her stomach. Amanda gulps as Nolan lets his penis rub against her stomach. He repeats this move a few times before going back to stroking himself. Then her little hand reaches up to touch his balls and he shatters, moaning her name loudly as he releases hot, milky fluids onto the pale skin of her stomach. Amanda watches, aroused by his release, fascinated by the way his semen feels against her skin-sticky but not unpleasant. She's aroused by the way it pours forth from his body, an offering on the altar of her skin.

When he returns to himself, he sees Amanda's breathing shallowly, her stomach and the bases of her breasts covered in his cum. He flushes a little, murmuring apologies that she glares at him for. So he gets up on shaky legs, and she admires the view as he goes to the bathroom, wetting a handtowel from the closet. Coming back to her, she watches as he gently cleans her skin, before returning the towel to her bathroom.

Nolan comes back to Amanda's bed, pulling them both under the sheets, spooning behind her, their hands joined beneath her breasts. Her breathing evens out as she relaxes, stretching against his body. She's beautiful, and he can't help but place a kiss to her cheek. Amanda shifts so she's lying beneath Nolan, and she cups his cheek tenderly as she leans up to kiss him. Their kiss is slow, gentle, but passionate all the same, and when it's done, he rests his forehead against hers.

"You're amazing," he breathes, whispering so as not to break the calm that's settled between them. Here, in this bed, in this room, they are one, and neither is ready to admit what that means, yet they always return to this point of gentleness in the post-coital setting.

"You're not so bad yourself," she murmurs in reply, eyes searching his for the emotion she's not ready to call love. She finds it in his eyes, and the way his lips quirk up into a smile tells her he's finding the same emotion in her hazel eyes.

"Get some sleep, Amanda," he commands gently, settling them so that they're lying face to face, tangled limbs and torsos.

She burrows into his skin and sighs contentedly, eyes fluttering shut. He watches her through the curtain of her hair as she falls asleep before joining her himself, his last thoughts of her and only her.


End file.
